libertarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberalism (von Mises)
Liberalism (original German title: Liberalismus) is an influential book by Austrian School economist and Right-libertarian thinker Ludwig von Mises Liberalism defends classical liberal ideology based on individual property rights. Starting from the principle of private property, Mises shows how the other classical liberal freedoms follow from property rights and argues that liberalism free of government intervention is required to promote peace, social harmony and the general welfare. History The book first published in 1927 by Gustav Fischer Verlag in Jena. It was translated into English by a student of Mises, Ralph Raico, but its first English edition in 1962 was titled The Free and Prosperous Commonwealth rather than Liberalism, as Mises thought that the literal translation would create confusion because the term liberalism after the New Deal and especially in the 1960s became widely used in the United States to refer to the leftist ideology supporting degrees of government intervention, in opposition to Mises' central premise. The English translation was made available online by the Ludwig von Mises Institute in 2000. Publication history German * Liberalismus. Jena, Austria: Gustav Fischer, 1927. ** (with a new introduction by Hans-Herman Hoppe). Sankt Augustin: Academia Verlag, 1993. English *''The Free and Prosperous Commonwealth: An Exposition of the Ideas of Classical Liberalism'' (translated by Ralph Raico from Liberalismus 1927; edited by Arthur Goddard; with a preface to the English-language Edition by von Mises). Princeton: D.Van Nostrand, 1962. * reprinted as Liberalism: A Socio-Economic Exposition (with a foreword by Louis M. Spadaro). Menlo Park, CA: Institute for Humane Studies (Mission, Kansas: Sheed Andrews & McMeel; New York: New York University Press), 1978. *''Liberalism: In the Classical Tradition'' (with a preface by Bettina Bien Greaves; foreword by Louis M. Spadaro). Irvington-on-Hudson, NY: Foundation for Economic Education, 1985; San Francisco, CA: Cobden Press, 1985; 1996. *''Liberalism: The Classical Tradition''. Indianapolis, IN: Liberty Fund, 2005."Liberalism (book)", Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, Nov. 30, 2012. Other languages * French: : "L`Économie Libérale: Ses Fondements, Ses Conditions" (translated from Liberalismus 1927 Chapter I pp.18-46,52-59 and Chapter II pp.60-104); in es Essais: Cahiers Trimestriels,#20. (Series: Contributions à la Nouvelle Pensée Économique 1.) Paris: L`Imprimerie du Delta, 1964-1965. * Spanish: Liberalismo (translated by Joaquin Reig Albiol from The Free and Prosperous Commonwealth 1962). Madrid: Union Editorial, 1977; ** Buenos Aires: Centro de Estudios sobre la Libertad, 1978. ** Madrid: Union Editorial, 1995. * Portuguese: Liberalismo: Segundo a Tradiçao Clássica (translated by Haydn Coutinho Pimenta from Liberalism 1985) . Rio de Janeiro: José Olympio/Instituto Liberal, 1978. * Polish: Liberalizm w Klacycznej Tradycji: System Spoleczno-Ekonomiczny. (translated by Jozef, Emil I Helena from ''Liberalism 1985). Oswiaty Kageniec, 1989.'' * Lithuanian: Liberalizmas. Translated from Liberalismus 1993 by Algirdas Degutis and Gintaras Miskinis). Kaunas, 1994. * Russian (translated by Julia Kotchetygova; new introduction by Hans F. Sennholz 1994? * Japanese: translated 1995. *'Italian:' Liberalismo (translated by Enzo Grillo). Soveria Mannelli: Rubbettino Editore, 1997. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Ludwig von Mises Institute.Ludwig von Mises (1881-1973) Chronological Bibliography, Ludwig von Mises Institute. Web, Nov. 30, 2012. Audio / video * Liberalism (unabridged audiotape). Read by Nadia May. Ashland, OR: Classics on Tape, 1991. 6 cassettes. Reviews *Lemberger, J. (1928). [http://www.jstor.org/view/00130133/di983257/98p0678n/0 Review of Ludwig von Mises, Liberalismus]. The Economic Journal 38.152, 634–635. See also * References External links ;Texts * Liberalism, 1985 edition: ** Full text in HTML ** Full text in PDF ** Full text in EPUB) Category:Sociology books Category:1927 books Category:1962 books Category:Books about liberalism Category:Capitalist books Category:Economics books Category:German books Category:Libertarian books Category:Libertarianism in Germany Category:Austrian School publications Category:1978 books Category:1985 books Category:1996 books